Of Guitars and Violin Strings
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Music is expression of harmony in sound. Love is the expression of harmony in life." Stephen F. Gaskin-Fifty word themed sentances dedicated to CourtneyxTrent.


Of Guitars and Violin Strings

Alright, alright it's time for me to finally come out...*sigh* I am officially a shipper of TrentxCourtney!

Whoo! feels good to get that out there!^-^ Anyway to support that claim I made a 50 sentances thing (how fun these are)! Though in my personal opinion its not as good as my first.^^; But it was very difficult mainly because the two characters have hardly had any form of interaction! But I like a challenge so this is what I came up with. Oh and just so you know these sentances are very random and run in no form of order, it could stem from them having a relationship, just being friends or not even being on the show, you know what I mean? And if you are a die hard, GxT or DxC fan u may not like what u read so please do urself a favor and leave now. Whoever's left,

Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Familiar. **

"Me and Trent!? Tch, yeah right as if! He's not even my _type_!" Said Courtney haughtily, "Funny," Replied Bridgette as she waxed her surfboard lovingly, "This all sounds _very_ familiar…"

**2. Strong.**

It was obvious that out of the two of them she was the strong one, but every time his green eyes fell on her with that warm smile in place, she admits, she got a little weak in the knees.

**3. Essay.**

Trent did think that the 32 page essay Courtney had made for Duncan was a bit…_extreme_, but he couldn't help commenting on the part that required Duncan to give Courtney a compliment every hour on the hour, "That one sounds like it would have been easy."

**4. Cry.**

Wiping away her tears she glared at him angrily before snapping, "If you tell anyone I cried, I'll take that guitar of yours and shove it so far up your-!" "I won't tell." He replied calmly and rarely un-intimidated, "I promise."

**5. Harmony.**

She grinned as her violin notes mixed and melded with his guitar notes creating a perfect harmony they could not have achieved alone; he grinned back.

**6. Speechless.**

He seriously did not know what to say when she suddenly asked, "So what's Gwen got that I don't have anyway?"

**7. Lessons.**

He sat close to her his arms around her and his hands placed professionally over her own as she held his guitar and instructed, "See, your hands go here." Courtney was still unsure why she had yet to tell him she_ already_ knew how to work the instrument.

**8. PJ's.**

Once when he had snuck over to the girls cabins to see Gwen he had accidently run into Courtney in her very skimpy red pajamas, and he had yet to get the image out of his head, he stopped sneaking over after that.

**9. Defiance.**

"I ain't telling you again, wuss, stay away from Courtney!" Duncan along with all the other guys that stood watching were shocked by Trent's look of defiance and his cool reply of "_No_." Even Trent himself!

**10. Again.**

They stared at one another with wide eyes, why the hell had he done that!? He hadn't been thinking when he had just suddenly pressed his lips to hers and he was so ready to apologize…until her voice quietly rang out to meet his ears, "Do that again…"

**11. Cold.**

Seriously, it had just been a little sneeze, he didn't know why Courtney was making such a big deal about it as she called him an idiot for not dressing warm enough while at the same time wrapped her scarf around his neck.

**12. Rival.**

Trent stared as both Duncan and Justin glared at one another heatedly both trying to gain Courtney's attention- he wondered if they knew they had another rival vying for that prize as well?

**13. Doll. **

Both boys looked to the small object that had fallen from Trent's backpack, when Geoff bent down to pick up the small Courtney princess doll and looked back to Trent questioningly the other boy nervously replied, "F-For my sister. I got it for my sister."

**14. Missed. **

Trent found himself suddenly caught up in Courtney's Iron grip hug the moment she caught sight of him, funny it wasn't until now that they noticed how much they had missed one another.

**15. Mine.**

"You may be a spineless pathetic loser, but you're _my _spineless pathetic loser! Got it!?" Trent seemed uncertain yet still answered anyway with, "Y-yeah…sure…got it."

**16. Jealous.**

It was nice to see him jealous every once and a while so when Trent suddenly pulled her away from Justin's obvious flirting while quickly muttering "Don't hang out with Justin so much, okay." She couldn't help but smile.

**17. Jell-O.**

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Get it away, get it away!!!!" She cried out in distress, "It's alright!" Trent calmed hurriedly as he threw away the small container of green Jell-O, "It's alright, it can't hurt you now!"

**18. Thought.**

Discreetly she watched his knowing hands strum gracefully over the strings of his guitar…she wondered if his hands were that knowing doing _other_ things as well…then she stopped…where the hell had_ that_ thought come from!!!???

**19. Alone.**

At this moment she was more unpopular than Heather ever was, and yet for some reason he would still sometimes come to sit with her, when she asked why he simply shrugged and replied "You looked lonely." She didn't question him again after that.

**20. Nervous.**

"What's wrong? I make you nervous?" Courtney only slightly teased as she leaned in close with half hooded eyes and a sexy smirk, "N-no." Trent supplied as superiorly as possible but couldn't help the jump and weird yelp when she suddenly touched his thigh gently- she had yet to let him live that one down!

**21. Nine.**

Trent couldn't help but grin when Courtney suddenly jumped in his lap and affectionately kissed him nine times.

**22. Saying.**

When the show was finally over and she had given him her violin to remember her by he was sure she'd be remised to part with it, but she all knowingly replied, "There's an old saying that goes: If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you it's yours." And hopefully _he_ would return along with it.

**23. Smile.**

She was always so uptight and assertive, so he rejoiced in even the smallest moments when he could get her to smile or laugh.

**24. Sorry.**

She could verbally assault him in the most horrid way possible, and he would always take it wordlessly with just a hint of hurt, and it wouldn't be until after he left that she would feel the regret and quietly call to him, "…sorry."

**25. Bed.**

With red blushing faces and only one bed Trent quickly said, "You can have the bed." "Oh…I-its okay I don't mind if we share…" "…Umm wouldn't you be more comfortable if you…just had the bed all to yourself…?" "……WHAT ARE YOU, _GAY_!?"

**26. Hot.**

"All the other girls think they're so _hot _because they walk around in short skirts and short-shorts and those hardly-any-material tops!" Courtney said haughtily, "If I wanted I could look twice as good as them by wearing cloths like that! I just _choose_ not to!" Trent frowned; what a shame that was.

**27. Hand.**

It was quite strange to the C.I.T. How he could make her blush so thoroughly and force her heart to hammer with just the simplest motion of holding her hand.

**28. Guitar.**

She followed the sound of the guitar that played softly and slightly out of tune knowing with some slight irritancy he was thinking of Gwen.

**29. Violin.**

He followed the sound of the violin as it played softly and sadly in the distance and knew with a slight pain in his chest that she was thinking of Duncan.

**30. Common.**

"I love this band." They said simultaneously before looking to each other in shock, who knew they were both ACDC fans!?

**31. Dark.**

He stared at her with possessive dark green eyes his lips just a breath from her own, for a moment she wondered where the sweet, gentle Trent she was so used to had gone…but only for a moment until his lips pressed hungrily against her own.

**32. Violent.**

She wasn't _violent_; Courtney stared angrily at Gwen and Trent talking so casually with laughing smiles on their faces. Her grip tightened crushing the soda can noisily in her grip…no…she defiantly…wasn't violent…

**33. Worry.**

Trent knew Courtney was strong and could easily hold her ground but that didn't stop him from worrying every time she got into a fight…with freakin' sharks!!!

**34. Accident.**

"So," Courtney said hurriedly though still slightly out of breath as she tried to straighten out her now messy locks, "I-it's agreed then, this was an accident so we don't really need to tell…" "Right," Said Trent not needing her to say their names as he wiped his hand across his mouth to get rid of the last bit of her lip gloss, "It was an accident."

**35. Idea.**

"Wow," Trent said looking over Courtney's plans on how they could win their next challenge, "That's a really great idea Courtney." She looked to him with a glowing grin, _finally_ some appreciation!

**36. Annoyance.**

Trent left the boys to their boisterous talking with high annoyance; he really didn't need to hear Duncan's bragging about his latest activity with the C.I.T.

**37. Wound.**

Courtney frowned as Trent fretted over her sprained ankle; she uncaringly told him it was nothing serious, though she couldn't help fidgeting under his chastising gaze.

**38. Different.**

It could have all been so different if she had been chosen to be on the Screaming Gophers and Gwen had been chosen for the Killer Bass…oh well…she was never one to dwell long on the _what-could-have-been's_.

**39. Spice.**

He swore she smelled of some type of cinnamon and spice, and every time she walked past him the scent alone would cause him to redirect his gaze to watch her walk by.

**40. Number.**

She freaked, she had accidently deleted his number from her PDA!!! Luckily he remembered her number by heart.

**41. Pride.**

She prided herself on how adorably flustered she could get him from the simplest actions, what she didn't know was that he prided himself on that same exact thing as well.

**42. Skirt.**

"This is why I _hate_ wearing skirts!!!" Cried out Courtney angrily flustered as she held the material of the fabric down after the traitorous wind had blown it up but Trent soothed her anger with promises that he had _not_ looked (…much).

**43. Obsess.**

She hated his obsession with the number nine but she didn't know what to think when he one day told her she had exactly nine freckles dusted across her nose.

**44. Silence.**

He wondered briefly why she hadn't asked Duncan to sneak out with her instead but when he tried to ask her this she quickly interrupted him with, "_Don't_….just don't…bring up Duncan's name right now…" So they sat in silence for a moment as he tried to think what the hell Duncan had done this time.

**45. Sing.**

When Trent began to play a song on his guitar that the C.I.T. both recognized and loved she happily began to sing along, when it was over Trent looked to her highly impressed before saying, "I didn't know you could sing!"

**46. Fight.**

Courtney was always so easily riled up and always ready for an argument but Trent decided their makeup make-out sessions were more than enough to make up for it.

**47. Curious.**

Hanging upside down from a tree branch Izzy smirked saying "Those two," She pointed to Courtney and Trent as they sat talking about whatever at some random bench, "Have gotten a lot closer…" Owen looked to his girlfriend than to the mentioned couple, "You think so…?" Izzy's smirk only grew wider as she stroked her chin sleuthly, "_Veeeerrrrrrryyyyy_ curious…" Then she cackled crazily.

**48. Happy.**

She couldn't help but wonder how happiness could come so easily, as she sat next to Trent and he playfully pointed out shapes in the clouds that drifted by.

**49. Learning.**

"S-sorry!" Trent said nervously unsure what to do with his hands, "It's alright," Said a breathless Courtney as she pulled him closer, "I'm learning to."

**50. Love.**

He doesn't think he has ever seen Courtney so nervous as she stood before him never really meeting his gaze before ungracefully blurting the words "IthinkImayloveyou." …He couldn't have said it better himself.

~Fin~

Well there you have it, TxC is just the bees knees aint it!=3 Please review let me know what you thought! I strive off of reviews!^-^

Peace)-AR


End file.
